marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jann of the Jungle Vol 1 11
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Gorilla Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Tribal Warfare! | Synopsis2 = Jann comes across two tribes that were once peaceful that are now about to go to war against each other. She questions their leaders and learn that each one blames the other for poisoning their watering hole. Jann stops the two leaders from fighting, defeating them in combat and convincing the armies to stand down and give her time to determine the real cause of the poison. Swinging to the pond, Jann finds a number of animals maddened by the poison in the waters fighting among themselves. She manages to lure the beasts away and dives into the water to investigate the cause of the poison. Down below she finds a squid whose ink is poisoning the water. She swims past the squid and finds an underwater cavern and two men mining there. They reveal that they had found uranium and that they poisoned the waters to keep people away. Jann splashes water in their faces and forces them to surrender and takes them to the surface to face justice. Revealing the truth to the two tribes they kill the squid allowing their water supply to eventually return to normal. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Uranium miners Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Prize Trophy! | Synopsis3 = The wealthy Nick Riordon shows off the giant elephant head trophy that he obtained while hunting in the jungles of Africa and tells his party guests how he go the trophy: When he was in Africa he hired Cliff Mason as a guide to hunt for the biggest elephant. However when they came across a large elephant that refused to budge, Cliff stopped Nick from shooting it. He revealed that the large elephant was merely protecting its mate and child. After finishing his tale, his guests ask him if he spared the elephant how did he get the trophy. He then shows a plaque that states that he and Cliff Mason killed a rampaging elephant instead. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = A Time of Hazard! | Synopsis4 = Jungle tale. | StoryTitle5 = The Bottomless Pit! | Synopsis5 = Pat Mahoney attempts to take a picture of a flamingo accidentally tripping over a pit fall, however he is rescued by Jann. The rescue proves fruitless when an vulture swoops down knocking Pat into the pit. Jann climbs down after him but is attacked by a lizard in a cavern along the pit wall, sending her falling into the pit as well. Landing in the water below, she finds that Pat is okay. However their relative safety is short lived when a pack of giant lizards attempt to attack them. Despite this threat, Jann easily defeats the leader of the lizards and the creatures show them out of the tunnel and to safety. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}